Verdad y Mentira
by Vampisandi
Summary: Ginny y Hermione son mejores amigas pero las dos tienen secretos, y uno de los más peligrosos tiene que ver con esos ojos grises que las llevarán a desconfiar una de la otra. ¿Podrá la amistad vencer el deseo que ejerce Draco sobre ellas? Lemon.
1. Secretos

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Después de mucho tiempo (al menos para mí) pongo un nuevo ff, la idea se me vino a la cabeza desde que termine el de Negro pero no se me había ocurrido una trama para realizarlo, hasta que regrese a la escuela y se me dio de nuevo la inspiración, este ff tanto lo pensé que el primer capítulo me salió en dos días (n/a:los otros se tarda dos semanas)y pasarlo en la compu sólo dos horas.**

**Las protagonistas son Ginny y Hermione pero claro Draco está incluido tal vez se pueda decir que en un segundo plano por qué no hay descripciones desde su persona, incluso Hermione tiene más intervenciones que los otros dos pero no sé como vaya a salir el segundo capi; pues este ff es mini y sólo tendrá dos capítulos tal vez y tres no lo sé aún.**

**El tiempo en el que el ff esta planteado es en el quinto libro, cuando ganan el partido contra ravenclaw y Ginny rompe con Michael Corner, antes de que ocurra todo lo del ministerio.**

**Este ff es mi primer intento de sexo explícito en H.P. con un poco de lemmon tal vez, espero que les guste.**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa acerca de Tentaciones pues los guiones largos se volvieron cuadrados ¬¬' espero que no pase lo mismo con este.**

**Los agradecimientos a todos los que me respondieron en Negro están en Tentaciones pero también los incluiré aquí junto con los que me pusieron review en TentacionesMUXAS GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**SaraMeliss: **¿Te impacto el de Negro, eso es un signo bueno o malo, espero que bueno, grax por tu review. Lo prometido es deuda aquí está uno con sexo espero que te guste.

**Mariana8: **Por tu review en el de Negro Graxias!Creo que te entiendo un poko, si, aún me falta mucho para hacer mis historias más profundas y que lleguen a los lectores, pero me esfuerzo, Grax por tu review.

**Anita o Lily Dark Black:** GRAXIAS! Que weno que te gusto el de negro, si yo misma me di cuenta de que este lo escribí mejor que el primero, pues en ese enredaba a los lectores, incluso me hacía bolas yo misma, Gracias por tu review en el de Tentaciones tus consejos me son muy útiles y créeme que me esfuerzo cada vez más, espero que te guste este. Y estoy pensando en un reto para proponerte, se que sonara muy alocado pero me he traumado con unas imágenes que vi, que te parece Draco/Harry.

**Lucia-Dark:** Gracias! Yo también amo a Draco :P espero que te guste este, y me digas cuál de las dos parejas te parece mejor. Ahhh y MUXAS gracias por ponerme en favoritos :D.

**zoesimitis: **MUXAS GRAXIAS! si a veces los one-shot tienen más energía que los largos, a mi me gustan de los dos, espero que te guste este también, no es one-shot pero sólo tiene dos capis como ya dije o tal vez tres, y también quiero tu opinión acerca de con quien se quedará al final Ginny o con Herm, aunque se que terminaré poniéndolo con Ginny, no puedo idealizarlo enamorándose de otra. Por cierto grax por ponerme en favoritos :D

**Alana:** MUXAS GRAXIAS! por tu review en Tentaciones yo pensé que nadie lo leería, de verdad muchas gracias. Si, yo también sólo he visto en inglés por eso es que decidí hacerlo y no sólo a mi me gustó, también a una amiga y las dos pensamos lo mismo que tú, no he leído las continuaciones pues no las he conseguido y actualmente estoy colmada de trabajo pero en cuanto me desocupe las localizaré y las leeré para ver si me gustan y darte mi opinión, tal vez haga otro ff de one-shot para un concurso, de H.P. claro y lo haré en estilo de V.C. Andrews, espero que te guste este ff.

**Disclaimer:** El de siempre, los personajes pertencen a J.K. Rowling yo no escribo con fines de lucro (ojalá así fuera), sólo para divertirme.

Ya empezaré con el ff pues me he llevado una hoja entera en poner agradecimientos jeje.

**Verdad y mentira**

Capítulo I. Secretos

_Los amigos se hieren con la verdad para no destruirse con la mentira_.

Terminaba el verano y empezaba el otoño, las hojas de los árboles adquirían un hermoso tono rojizo pintando el paisaje de naranja. Había recibido una carta de un colegio llamado Hogwarts y ahora se encontraba en las plataformas de King Cross sólo que no tenía idea de donde estaba la 9 y ¾ y no quería preguntar pues admitiría que necesitaba ayuda lo que le daría la razón a sus padres, así que disimulo atar su agujeta sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba atrás de ella.

– ¿Hogwarts también?- dijo una voz masculina, la chica se sobresalto y se puso de pie

– Si, así es- se sentía estúpida usando el uniforme desde esa hora, el chico sonrió, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que era bastante guapo, tenía el cabello rubio, tez blanca, era un poco pálido y unos ojos grises profundos

– Es mi primer año, supongo que también el tuyo- ella asintió- mis padres me esperan adentro y los tuyos

– Tenían que trabajar y dejaron que viniera sola

– Tienes suerte, los míos no me dejan hacer las cosas solo, en especial mi madre- dirigió una mirada al reloj y agregó- mejor nos apuramos o no encontraremos lugar

Ella asintió, el chico empezó a caminar y lo siguió, todo iba bien hasta que se detuvo ante la barrera entre a plataforma 9 y 10 y dijo

– Las damas primero- ella rió nerviosamente y vio la barrera empujo su carrito lentamente ¿Qué rayos tenía que hacer exactamente?

– Pasa algo- el chico la miró extrañamente

– No, nada, es que el carrito está un poco pesado- mintió, pensó que el chico no le creería una excusa tan tonta, pero él se acercó y puso empezó a empujar el carrito también

– Es verdad ¿acaso llevas piedras, te ayudaré- ella suspiro aliviada, así pasarían juntos la barrera, él empezó a correr y lo imitó, cuando pensó que iban a chocar con la pared se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el gran tren de vapor color escarlata y que decía "Expreso de Hogwarts". Al ver que el chico miraba con normalidad el tren decidió ocultar su asombro

– Es la primera vez que viajo en el tren generalmente uso polvos flu, pero sólo vamos a Hogsmeade – ella sonrió al menos sabía lo que eran los polvos flu y el pueblo de Hogsmeade, pues lo había leído en algún libro. El chico oyó que su madre lo llamaba

– Tengo que irme, me están hablando

– De acuerdo, pero espera ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Draco y tú

– Hermione

– Bien Hermione nos vemos luego- los dos se sonrieron y el chico se alejó de ahí, ella momentos más tarde subió al tren.

Ahora la chica caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca pensando en como ese chico amable y tierno resultó ser un tipo arrogante y déspota, dejo salir un suspiró de resignación

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja que iba con ella

– Nada, solo recordaba- la castaña se sonrojo ante su descuido

– Apuesto que pensabas en mi hermano- la chica la miro burlonamente. Hermione se puso aún más roja "tenía que mencionarlo"

– No estaba pensando en Ron- Ginny sonrió triunfante

– Yo no dije cuál hermano- Hermione no le replico, prefería que creyera que pensaba en Ron a que supiera que pensaba en Malfoy

Entraron a la biblioteca y buscaron mesa, Hermione ayudaría a Ginny a hacer una tarea de Astronomía

– Bueno dime, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?- preguntó Ginny ahora susurrando pues tenía que ser cuidadosa con la Sra. Pince. La castaña la miró irónicamente

– Claro, para que se burle de mí y me rechace al instante

– Ya te dije que eso no pasará, si se le cae la baba por ti, sólo que mi hermano presenta caso de idiotez arraigada y si tu no das el primer paso créeme que el no lo hará

– Tal vez tengas razón, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad- dijo Hermione

– No digas tonterías y aprovecha tu oportunidad, al menos tú tienes una- ahora la pelirroja suspiró

– Anímate, se que recapacitará ahora que ya no tienes novio

– Si como no, pues ya sabe que terminé con Michael- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente- olvidemos ese tema y empecemos a trabajar o nunca terminaré mi tarea

Ya llevaban un rato llenando el mapa y nombres de planetas cuando Ginny sintió unos ojos penetrantes sobre ella que la hicieron sentir nerviosa

– Necesito otro libro, esto no me queda claro- dijo de pronto la pelirroja

– ¿Qué no entiendes?-preguntó Hermione levantando la vista pero su amiga ya no estaba- Siempre hace lo mismo

Ginny se dirigió hacia el rincón más alejado de la biblioteca, cerca de la sección prohibida, esperaba que a Herm no se le ocurriera ir a buscarla. Llegó a su destino, un chico rubio la esperaba recargado en una estantería

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó el chico yendo hacia ella

– Eres muy inoportuno sabes, estaba haciendo deberes- le dijo con reproche Ginny, el rubio estaba ahora a sólo centímetros de distancia, con un gesto suave colocó el largo cabello rojizo de la chica detrás de su oreja y le sonrió

– Hace meses que no te veo a solas- dijo acariciando su mejilla- te extrañe

– Es por qué tenía novio y si mal no recuerdo tu también, por lo que esto no está bien, lo sabes Draco

–Shhhh- la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- No me gusta que estés preocupada

Volvió a sonreír y juntó sus labios con los carmesí de la pelirroja.

Hermione miraba su reloj, Ginny ya se había tardado bastante y sólo fu a buscar un libro

– Que ni crea que yo haré su tarea- se levantó y empezó a buscarla. La biblioteca estaba casi desierta, por eso no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo en localizar a Ginny entre las personas, pero la chica se había esfumado, pasó rápidamente entre las estanterías hasta que sólo quedaban las el fondo "¿Pero que estará haciendo allí?" pensó Hermione, fue con paso seguro pero entonces escuchó dos voces y disminuyó la marcha; se quedó pasmada con lo que vio: ahí estaban Ginny y Malfoy besándose, la castaña los veía a través de una estantería con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo ¡y hacía unos minutos que había estado hablando de Harry! corrió de regresó a la mesa donde estaban trabajando recogió sus cosas y salió de ahí, no podía ver a la cara a Ginny en esos momentos.

La pelirroja se separó de Draco

– ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Draco

– Tú lo sabes bien, esto es imposible, nuestras familias nunca, nunca lo permitirán- dijo Ginny angustiada

– Lo sé, Ginny, crees que no sé que si estoy contigo seré condenado un traidor, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento

– Estamos arriesgándolo todo, no podemos seguir así, no podemos escondernos siempre, cuidándonos, como si

– Como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo – Draco terminó la frase, hacia un año y medio que se veía con él a escondidas, pero decidida a terminar con eso empezó a salir con Michael Corner pero fue inútil tratar de alejarse- También es difícil para mí- dijo abrazándola- No sabes como me muero de celos cuando todos pueden estar cerca de ti y yo no

Ginny sonrió, él siempre la hacia sentir importante, siempre arriesgaba a ser un traidor a la sangre por ella

– Y tu no tienes idea de las ganas de golpear a Pakinson cada vez que la veo contigo- Draco rió, jugaba con el cabello lacio de la chica y ella se recargaba en su pecho aspirando la colonia que ella misma le había regalado

– Sabes que no pasa nada con ella

– Como puedo estar segura de ello- refunfuño Ginny

– Por qué te lo prometí y además sabes que no puedo tocarla hasta que nos case…-paro en seco, ese era otro problema, su bendito matrimonio arreglado. Ginny soltó un suspiro triste

– No importa, es algo que los dos sabemos bien, es inevitable-dijo resignada, él la abrazó con más fuerza

– No digas eso, no podemos saber que pasará mañana, tal vez y las cosas cambien

– Si, tal vez

– Ginny tengo que advertirte algo- dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema y su voz sonaba seria, apartó un poco a Ginny para mirarla a la cara

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es sobre el E.D.- Ginny lo miro extrañada

– ¿Cómo sabes del…- Draco sonrió

– Vamos Ginny es obvio, pero escucha esto es serio, hay un traidor entre ustedes, soy de la Brigada pero no siempre puedo cubrir tus huellas ante Umbrigde- Ginny lo miró a los ojos, sabía que podía confiar en él

– No te preocupes, tendré cuidado

Legó la hora de la cena, Hermione estaba distante, a penas oía la plática de Harry y Ron pero era acerca de Quidditch y los chicos no se extrañaron que no formara parte de la conversación. Ginny llegó al comedor y se sentó a su lado

– ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ron

– Terminando mi tarea de astronomía- respondió Ginny sencillamente, la castaña le dirigió una mirada fría pues sabía muy bien que su amiga no estaba terminando su tarea ni mucho menos. Tenía que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, pero cuando acabo la cena se escabulló y no pudo encontrarla, esa noche tenía guardia así que no la vería hasta el siguiente día, se despidió de Harry y Ron y comenzó su ronda.

Llevaba unos quince minutos cuando vio a Malfoy entrando a un aula vacía, lo siguió.

Cuando ella entró, la puerta se cerró con seguro y Malfoy la veía sonriendo

– Granger, ¿a qué se debe la visita?

– Aléjate de ella Malfoy, es mejor que te alejes de ella o te juro que…

– ¿Qué me harás Granger?- sin darse cuenta Hermione ya tenía la varita en alto pero ningún hechizo salió de ella, Draco rió

– Nunca te has atrevido a hacerme algo cuando no estás con esos inútiles de Potter y Weasley- Draco se acerco lentamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder, la varita de la chica temblaba en su mano- nunca has podido dañarme cuando estamos solos- terminó acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, Draco levantó la mano derecha de la castaña y la pegó a la pared provocando que tirara su varita y con la otra mano le acariciaba el muslo izquierdo subiéndole la falda

– Más bien, nunca has podido resistirme cuando estamos solos- le dijo Draco al oído, la respiración de la chica era agitada- Si te preocupa que le haga daño a Ginny tranquilízate por qué no pienso lastimarla

– Se lo diré- dijo amenazándolo- le diré todo

– No, tu no le dirás nada, me oíste- se pegó más a su cuerpo lastimándola- Por qué si tu le dices algo que la aleje de mí, te juró que suplicarás por que te mate, te lo juro

La soltó agresivamente y salió de ahí no sin antes decir

– Espiar es malo, te podrías enterar de algo desagradable

Hermione cayó al suelo, con lágrimas resbalándole por sus mejillas, la única razón por la que Malfoy había entrado al aula fue para amenazarla; lo detestaba por jugar con ella y se detestaba aún más por caer en sus redes exactamente como lo había hecho un año antes. Fue en la noche del baile de navidad, había peleado con Ron y decidió ir a pasear al baile para tranquilizarse. Se sentó debajo de un árbol junto al lago y dejó salir toda su frustración por medio de lágrimas, antes de que ella lo notara ahí estaban, esos ojos grises penetrantes, viéndola detenidamente; iba a gritarle que se largara pues seguro estaba ahí para molestarla pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, él camino hacia ella y le tendió un pañuelo. Quedó totalmente sorprendida ante este acto de amabilidad que dejó de llorar, él se sentó en cuclillas y al ver que ella no tomaba el pañuelo empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro murmurando

– Es una lástima Hermione, una lástima; ese día no lo parecías- ella se dio cuenta que hablaba del día en que se conocieron y seguro el no pensó que ella era hija de muggles

–Opino lo mismo- respondió ella ante su insultó, el sonrió

– Te recomiendo que si no quieres rebajarte más, no sigas llorando por el pobretón de Weasley- ella bufó y se volteó hacia el lago, lo malo era que tenía razón debía dejar de arrastrar su dignidad sólo por el tonto de Ron

–Y tú deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás- volvió a responder Hermione volteándose bruscamente hacia él, pero fue un error pues el rubio se había acercado mucho y ahora sólo los separaban unos milímetros- debo irme- balbuceó, pero no pudo si quiera moverse pues el chico la besó y ella le correspondió, se sentía sola y el había llegado en el momento preciso.

El pasó sus manos por su cintura acostándola en el suelo, ella entrelazó sus manos en su cabello, Draco empezó a besarle el cuello, le desabotono la blusa y le quitó el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto, ella le quitó la camisa y pasó sus manos por el tórax bajando hasta sus pantalones y desabrochándole el cinturón, el le quitó la falda y deslizó sus pantaletas por sus muslos, apretó su cuerpo contra el de la chica y sintiendo al fin sus cuerpos desnudos los dos soltaron un gemido de placer, el besó sus pezones bien formados haciéndola gemir, la chica sintió la erección de Draco y se estremeció, él sonrió y la poseyó, arrancándole su virginidad y sus últimos rastros de niñez, cuando terminaron ella susurró Draco, sus cuerpos sudorosos dormían uno sobre el otro. La castaña despertó tenía una manta sobre ella y sólo encontró su ropa y el pañuelo con el que el rubio había secado sus lágrimas la noche anterior.

Aún se reprochaba por haberse dejado llevar, pero de una cosa estaba segura, el no lastimaría a su mejor amiga, no importaba lo que costase, lo iba a alejar de ella.

Ginny se levantó sonriente, una rosa roja yacía en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, la nota sólo venía con la inicial _D_. Bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar y alguien la esperaba en el rellano de éstas, Hermione

– Tenemos que hablar- dijo severamente la castaña

– Sobre qué – dijo Ginny sorprendida de ver a su amiga hablándole en ese tono

– Sobre Malfoy- respondió Hermione arrastrando las últimas letras

– ¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo Ginny con tanta naturalidad que Hermione se sorprendió

– Tu sabes muy bien Ginny, él sólo te acarreara problemas, es una serpiente venenosa, Ginny no debes verlo más- Ginny se quedó callada unos instantes

– No es tan fácil- dijo al fin la pelirroja- he tratado, juro que lo he hecho, hemos terminado una y otra vez pero es imposible mantenernos alejados

– ¿Qué pasaría si Harry y Ron se enterarán? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían?- dijo Hermione fríamente y Ginny la miro asustada

– No pueden saberlo, no deben, Hermione, por favor prométeme que no les dirás nada- dijo Ginny en tono de súplica, la castaña dudo pero vio la mirada desesperada de su amiga- Por favor

– No les diré, pero tienes que ponerle un fin a esto, si no lo haces saldrás lastimada- ante estas palabras Ginny le dirigió una mirada fría y fue hacia el agujero del retrato- El que te haya lastimado a ti, no quiere decir que hará lo mismo conmigo- dijo fríamente y salió de la sala común. Hermione se había quedado sin aire y se sentó en el sillón para reponerse de lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga.

o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: **Ahhh pensé en dejarlo hasta la mitad, ya me había cansado de mecanografiar pero al fin lo terminé. Bueno empieza con Hermione y luego sigue Ginny y se van alternando quien es la protagonista depende de las situaciones. En primera parece que será una historia de amor entre Herm y Draco pero la realidad es otra, el título es secretos por qué las dos se dan cuenta que aún siendo mejores amigas se conocen muy poco y la frase del principio es un viejo dicho que vaga en internet en los mails cadena. Quieren saber a quien quiere en realidad Draco? Pues yo planteo que le gustaba Herm pero nunca la llegó a querer realmente y por Ginny daría todo y la protege (xDDD siii) vemos que Draco tiene una doble cara: la que la sociedad le exige dar y la que en realidad es, así que podría esconder uno que otro secreto.


	2. En un hasta luego

**Hola **

**Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por la larga espera pero he tenido hasta el tope de trabajos en mi escuela y exámenes incluso toda esta semana tengo exámenes ahhhh (n/a: se está volviendo lok) si T.T pero dije que tenía que terminar el ff en esta semana y al fin, el domingo me puse a escribir y afloró la inspiración que tenía bloqueada desde hace varios días, ahora sólo me falta mecanografiarlo y listo lo subo a Internet, y aunque mañana también tengo examen no me importa.**

**Tengo varios ff's en mente, el problema es el tiempo, tengo uno más de D/G pero también empezaré con otra pareja que me gusta mucho que es R/H y posiblemente aún no sé si me animaré un H/G, dependiendo de cómo ande mi inspiración y mi tiempo.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**zoesimitis:** HOLA! MUXAS GRAXIAS seguí tu consejo y se quedó con Ginny, claro no completamente pero… bueno no te doy más pistas mejor sigue leyendo. Quiero agradecerte xq estás en todos los ff's que publico y eres un gran apoyo para mí. de verdad muxas gracias por leer y por tus reviews alentadoras.

**Lily Dark Black: **No digas esas cosas! tú escribes muuuyyy bien y tu ff de obligado a odiar fue una de las razones por que empecé a escribir, y por cierto tu flash te quedó muy bien! sigue escribiendo como siempre y no te desanimes xq yo siempre te apoyaré. AH se me olvidaba también me inscribiré en la categoría de R/H y en la de H/G no sé aún.

**Death Howl: **Muchas gracias por tu review, lamento no haber podido actualizar rápido pero aquí estoy y espero q te guste.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowlingdesgraciadamente :)

Capítulo II. En el hasta luego siempre hay esperanzas.

Un picnic a mitad de la noche y en plenos exámenes, a Draco siempre se le ocurrían las cosas más locas pensaba Ginny mientras estaba junto a él sentada sobre una manta a la luz de la luna, claro estaba que en el día cualquiera podría verlos. La noche era cálida y fresca a la vez, una pequeña brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos, las estrellas brillaban con una gran intensidad, el lago parecía un espejo al reflejar el resplandor de la luna ofreciendo un espectacular paisaje. Ginny no quería arruinar el momento pero había una pregunta que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

– Draco- dijo la chica un poco insegura

– Dime- dijo éste volteando hacia ella

– Bueno… es sobre… es sobre Hermione- dijo rápidamente, Draco se quedo mirandola fijamente, ella al ver que el rubio no decía nada continuo- ¿Qué es lo que paso entre ustedes?

Draco seguía mirándola, ya se esperaba esa pregunta y debatía consigo mismo si era mejor decirle la verdad o no

– ¿Ella no te lo ha dicho?- dijo él dubitativamente, ella negó con la cabeza, así que él se decidió a hablar- Sólo nos vimos una vez, después del baile de navidad, ella lloraba y seque sus lágrimas- Draco no siguió hablando, no tenía el valor para decírselo pues la quería demasiado y sabía que la destrozaría; la pelirroja soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, estar con él era una fantasía, un cuento de hadas salía de su mundo y se olvidaba del dolor, por eso estaba agradecida de las palabras del chico.

–Tengo calor- dijo de pronto

– Entra al lago- dijo Draco bromeando, y sin pensarlo la chica fue tras un árbol, se quitó la blusa y la falda y fue corriendo hacia el lago echándose a nadar. Draco la miraba riéndose, amaba su carácter tan fuerte y divertido

– Vamos, entra el agua está riquísima- dijo ella sabiendo el horror que le tenía el rubio a nadar

– Olvídalo, no estoy tan loco como tú- ella sonrió y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea

– Bueno, si no vas a entrar al menos ayúdame a salir- dijo ella acercándose a la orilla, él se acercó tendiéndole la mano y al tomar la de Ginny, ésta lo jaló y Draco cayó al lago con todo y ropa

– Ahora si vas a ver- dijo él nadando como podía para alcanzarla pero la chica ya había salido a la superficie, el salió y empezó a correr tras ella, ella se reía al verlo todo mojado, él se quitó los zapatos que le estorbaban y al final alcanzó a la pelirroja, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y los dos cayeron en la manta

– Me estás mojando- dijo Ginny aún riéndose

– Tendré que quitarme la ropa- susurró él al oído de la chica, ella lo besó y le dijo- mejor te la quito yo- el sonrió maliciosamente, la beso y puso su mano sobre su muslo atrayéndola hacia él, ella empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa lentamente y una vez que se la hubo quitado siguió con las demás prendas del chico, él besaba todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja y tocaba su piel suavemente con la yema de los dedos, le quitó lentamente el sostén y deslizó finamente su pantaleta por sus piernas hasta quitársela, ella entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello mojado del chico besándolo, él rubio la trataba con ternura pero a la vez con gran pasión, cuidando de no lastimarla, recorrió cada centímetro de su blanca piel con sus labios, haciéndola soltar gemidos de placer la hizo suya, con un ritmo lento y delicado; durmieron placidamente con sus cuerpos calentándose mutuamente.

Esa sería la última noche juntos que tendrían en mucho tiempo.

El día siguiente Ginny iba caminando con Luna, platicando sobre animales extraños, se encontraron con Harry , Ron y Hermione, Ginny no quería ver a la castaña después de su última conversación, pero la desesperación que tenía Harry le hizo olvidar esto. Ella y la rubia decidieron ayudarlos pues Sirius estaba en peligro, inventaron algo sobre un gas invisible; al ver a Umbridge a ninguna de las dos les dio tiempo de avisar pues dos Slytherins las ujetaron y las llevaron al despacho de la "directora". Después de la dramática escena que Hermione había montado, se quedaron solos con los Slytherins; Draco vigilaba, se paseaba entre ellos y se burlaba de todos cuando estuvo cerca de Ginny a quien la sujetaba una chica mastodonte, le dio una señal al verla a los ojos, se volteó y volvió a burlarse de todos y cuando nadie se daba cuenta movió su varita para que la chica soltara a Ginny, ésta inmediatamente reaccionó e hizo su mejor hechizo, después todos empezaron a pelear, en la confusión que se creó Draco le susurró a Ginny un "cuídate" y se despidieron.

Al regresar del desastre en el ministerio, ella sabía lo que significaba que el padre de Draco estuviera en la cárcel pero no quería aceptarlo y la realidad le cayó como un balde de aga fría cuando hablaron

– Escucha Ginny, antes sólo era mi deshonor, mi traición, pero ahora se trata de tu vida y no pueda ponerla en peligro, sabes muy bien que esto es complicado, mi padre falló y ahora él vendrá por mí y si se entera de lo nuestro, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que pasaría- Ginny lo miro a la cara y su tristeza se reflejó en los ojos, nunca le hablaría como ahora, no estaría con él a solas, no sentiría sus cálidos labios, pero ella lo aceptaba, no tenía más remedio; se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios susurrando un "hasta luego". Él se quedó allí viéndola marchar

– Hasta luego mi pequeña pelirroja- dijo Draco dándose media vuelta

La castaña estaba en la sala común leyendo algo, había estado toda la mañana con el pelirrojo pues Harry se aislaba mucho, al ver entrar a Ginny pensó que se seguiría de largo por eso se sorprendió cuando la pelirroja se dirigió hacia ella.

– No lo volveré a ver – dijo sentándose en el sillón, Hermione no sabía como reaccionar ante esta revelación de su amiga

– Es lo mejor

– Lo sé- Ginny se quedó un momento pensativa y después dijo- oye Hermione

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Pasó algo entre Draco y tú?- la castaña se preparó para la respuesta y después de unos segundos le dijo

– No, sólo secó mis lágrimas- Las dos se sonrieron y empezaron a platicar de otro tema. Sabían que se engañaban a sí mismas, pues Hermione muy en el fondo sabía que Draco había preferido a la pelirroja en ves de ella, sabía que tarde o temprano Ginny y él regresarían irremediablemente; Ginny sabía que Draco se había acostado con su mejor amiga y lo había hecho para vengarse de la pelea que habían tenido meses antes. Pero las dos se sonreían en ese momento y hablaban de cosas sin importancia, por que a veces la mentira es menos dolorosa y causa menos sufrimiento que la verdad.

FIN

**N/A:** Este capítulo quedó cortito, bueno aquí como los protagonistas predominan Ginny y Draco y al final si decidí en darle algunas cosas de narración a Draco jeje. Hermione interviene formalmente hasta el final, pues la escena del quinto libro no era muy importante para mí como lo era la conversación entre las amigas. La frase des primer capítulo es irónica, pues aquí se ve como muchas veces preferimos mentir o que nos mientan para ahorrarnos sufrimiento, Ginny aunque preguntó a Draco y a Hermione, sabía muy bien lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero lo hizo para probarlos a los dos.

Draco protege mucho a Ginny por eso es que no quiso revelarle la verdad a la pelirroja pues como dije su relación era una fantasía, un sueño prohibido que tarde o temprano iba a terminar T.T, pero la esperanza nunca muere y algún día volverán a verse.

Por cierto puse que aDraco no le gustaba nadarhaciendo referencia a Polos opuestos D me sigue haciendo gracia esta idea.


End file.
